Processes for the manufacture of organic monoesters of vicinal glycols and of the corresponding free glycols, by reaction in liquid phase, at a starting pH lower than 7, of the corresponding olefins with oxygen, with water and with the esterifying acid are already known.
In a process of the above-mentioned type, the catalytic use of copper and bromine is known, but the results thereby obtained are anything but satisfactory. The reaction rates are low; the consumptions are rather excessive; large amounts of undesired by-products are obtained such as the glycolic diesters, which make burdensom and complicated the final hydrolysis which is necessary in order to convert the raw reaction mixture into the more useful product, the glycol.
Still another drawback of the above-mentioned prior art process is the problem of corrosion due to the presence of bromine.
An object of this invention is that of limiting and possibly eliminating the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art processes. Other objects of this invention will become apparent from the description that follows.